Warehouse
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Lestrade found handcuffed Sherlock in a random warehouse. PWP. Лестрейд случайно находит на складе Шерлока в наручниках. ПВП.


Написано по заявке: Лестрейд/Шерлок. До встречи с Джоном.

Однажды Лестрейд спасает Шерлока. Точнее, находит его на каком-то складе, прикованным наручниками к батарее. Но быстро расстегивать наручники он не спешит. Сначала нахал ответит за все свои выходки. Жаркий секс.

Лестрейд мог бы никогда и не заглянуть в этот угол склада, за нагромождение пустых паллет. Он краем глаза заметил что-то ярко-розовое, мелькнувшее в щели между грязных досок, и заинтересовался. Вообще-то пять минут назад здесь накрыли две банды наркоторговцев, забивших стрелку. Те сильно облегчили работу полиции, с перепугу почти перебив друг друга. Склад был оцеплен, предстоял планомерный обыск и бессонная ночь. Но как ребёнок тянется к конфете с самым ярким фантиком, он побрёл поглядеть, что же такого неоново-розового может валяться в углу склада деталей для снегоуборочной техники.

- Твою же мать, - вздохнул инспектор, увидев тощую фигуру, скорчившуюся в полутёмном углу, возле переплетения металлических труб. Потом подошёл поближе, довольно разглядывая добычу.

Шерлок сидел на полу, цепочка наручников была перекинута через батарею, стальные браслеты сомкнулись на узких запястьях. Собственно тепла нынешней продукции не требовалось, поэтому железо было холодным, как лёд. Ярко-розовая полоска ткани, не дававшая Шерлоку закрыть рот, была завязана на затылке, часть тёмных кудрей запуталась в узле. А больше на главной занозе в заднице Скотланд-ярда ничего не было.

Лестрейд узнал эту чёртову тряпку. Розовая маечка, которую он видел на Шерлоке пару раз. Запомнилась, так как первый раз к этой маечке прилагались невозможно узкие серебристые брючки, ярко отсвечивавшие в огнях вывески ночного клуба и полицейских машин, а во второй - плиссированная синяя юбочка в клетку, едва прикрывавшая довольно-таки аппетитную задницу. Да, чупа-чупс, пара хвостиков и яркие заколки шли в виде бонуса. Осмотр места преступления превратился в порнографию. На следующий день, вняв голосу разума в лице едва не кончившего в трусы инспектора, Шерлок пришёл в Ярд в строгом сером костюме. Женском. Тогда Лестрейд понял, что недооценил брошенную мельком фразу о том, что Шерлок «закончил исследование кольчатых червей и понял, что слишком долго обходил вниманием женщин».

До этого была банка с чем-то шевелящимся и переплетающимся на столе забегаловки: Лестрейд согласился выслушать доводы Шерлока в свой обеденный перерыв. Где-то между кольчатыми червями и наркотиками Шерлок был арестован за участие в подпольных боях без правил и пытался отделаться от полиции с помощью краденного лестрейдовского удостоверения. И ей-богу, инспектор не хотел знать, как Шерлок добыл образец спермы мистера Эванса, которого подозревал в ряде изнасиловании и убийств, а нормальных улик не хватало даже чтобы заставить его сдать анализы. Хотя нет, всё-таки хотел…

Лестрейд снимал Шерлока с балки недостроенного небоскрёба (не сам, конечно, пожарных вызвал): Шерлок шёл по следу, отправил смс о завершении дела с качающейся рельсы на высоте двадцать третьего этажа, а потом глянул вниз..

Лестрейд еле замял скандал, когда явился с кем-то из мэрии вручать Шерлоку благодарность и памятный знак за «скучнейшее в его жизни дело», а тот пребывал в полной прострации. Валялся в расстёгнутой рубашке и боксерах, развратно разбросав длинные ноги, приоткрыв полные губы. Вдобавок сосед по комнате предложил медленно выходящим из себя чиновникам расслабиться и выкурить трубку мира, набитую, понятное дело, не мятой и корицей.

Шерлок довёл до истерики свидетеля и устроил безобразную драку на месте преступления, в музее. А пока оба сидели в одной камере, Лестрейд не совсем законным способом провёл обыск на квартире бедняги (всё Шерлок соблазнил, проклятый), и обнаружил пропавшую из музея старинную шкатулку, поддельный паспорт, билеты до Лиссабона… И ещё несколько дней носил непутёвому консультанту передачки. Чёрт возьми, это были самые спокойные дни с момента знакомства с Шерлоком.

А выйдя на волю, этот придурок обнял и поцеловал Лестрейда. И в ответ на удивлённый взгляд оторопевшего инспектора просил:

- Ну что я опять сделал не так? О, эти люди…

Себя он, видимо, относил к иной расе разумных существ.

Вот и сейчас Шерлоку было хоть бы хны, без штанов он держался точно так же, как если бы не изображал никого - девочку из аниме, старого пьяницу или же инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Перед Лестрейдом был Его Августейшее Величество Шерлок Первый и Единственный собственной персоной.

- Давно сидишь?

Шерлок передёрнул плечами и нетерпеливо побренчал наручниками о батарею, не выказывая ни капли страха, раскаяния или благодарности. Как обычно. Обычно Лестрейд мысленно прокручивал весь список прегрешений на фоне снобизма, но прощал, потому что сам-то был, слава богу, не такой, и всё начиналось по новой.

Но в этот раз хотелось поступить мстительно, мелко.

- Я тебя освобожу, - злорадно усмехнулся Лестрейд. - При одном условии. Ты встанешь на колени и попросишь у меня прощения.

Шерлок весь подобрался, пару минут смотрел на инспектора, склонив голову на бок, и под конец тому стало совсем не по себе, взгляд серых глаз как будто перебирал его кости, внутренности. Потом веки дрогнули и опустились, черты детектива-консультанта смягчились, плечи слегка ссутулились. Одним плавным движением он переместился на колени, склонил голову, и, метнув быстрый взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц, что-то промычал.

Лестрейд подошёл ближе и развязал кляп. Шерлок облизнул пересохшие, слегка натёртые в уголках губы, и вдруг неожиданно подался вперёд. Инспектор не сразу понял, что происходит, когда детектив зубами расстегнул молнию на его брюках и потёрся лицом о пах. Он глядел на тёмную кудрявую макушку, на ровный ряд позвонков. Шерлок был очень хорошо сложен, худой, но вовсе не костлявый, гибкий, кожа казалась неестественно белой в полутьме склада.

Лестрейд охнул. В двух шагах от них шёл обыск, его могли вот-вот хватиться, да и вообще всё было слишком неожиданно. Мысленно он хлопнул себя по лбу. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы забыть, Шерлок читает все потаённые желания как в открытой книге.

Шерлок между тем плечом слегка подтолкнул Лестрей да ближе к стене, так, чтобы дотянуться руками до неподатливой пуговицы, стянуть боксеры и джинсы. Потом накрыл головку члена губами, и всё это - не отводя гипнотического взгляда, не давая Лестрейду ни малейшего шанса улизнуть. Шерлок изучал его, как неизвестную территорию, пробовал прикосновения разной скорости и силы, забирая в рот глубже, глубже. Инспектору казалось, что он сейчас ослепнет от невозможной красоты и фантастичности этого зрелища. В какой-то миг Лестрейд подумал, а возбуждён ли сам детектив, или только анализирует информацию с бешеной скоростью, укрепляя тайную власть… И в следующую минуту понял, что просто холодный воздух скользит по его влажному, разгорячённому члену, позволяя хоть части крови прилить к голове. Но Шерлок ненадолго оставил Лестрейда без внимания. Он снова потёрся слегка колючей щекой о нежную кожу члена и горячо прошептал:

- Грег… я так давно хотел этого… я не могу больше терпеть, - он почти всхлипнул: - Возьми меня!

Не вставая с колен, Шерлок развернулся, подставляя аккуратную упругую задницу, такой неожиданно покорный и беззащитный какой-то, отдающий себя на милость победителю. И Лестрейд вдруг понял, как давно и сильно сам хотел этого, у него от желания пересохло и защипало во рту, словно он лизнул батарейку и почувствовал маленькие быстрые разряды тока. Он рухнул на колени позади Шерлока. Руки наконец коснулись неожиданно тёплой белой кожи, побежали по узким бёдрам, дотянулись до сосков, сосчитали выступающие позвонки и скользнули внутрь. Шерлок выгнулся, застонал и попытался насадиться глубже.

Лестрейд немного опомнился, когда в щель между досок заметил прошедшего мимо спецназовца, что-то быстро говорящего в рацию. Не хотелось никуда спешить, он задумчиво ласкал Шерлока пальцами, слушая тихое почти мурлыканье, чувствуя, как спина Шерлока вибрирует под его животом, и не мог вспомнить, длилось это минуту или час. Но в этот угол могли заглянуть в любую минуту.

Лестрейд приставил головку ко входу, подразнил Шерлока несколько сладких мгновений и медленно, плавно насадил его на себя. Шерлок охнул. Длинные пальцы впились в батарею так, что костяшки выгнулись наружу. Оба рванулись друг к другу и задвигались с бешеной скоростью, но всё равно ускоряясь и ускоряясь, как два катящихся в пропасть камня. Лестрейду не хватало рук, он хотел прикоснуться к Шерлоку везде, везде, словно больше не будет такой возможности: бёдра, локти, впалый живот, налившийся член, снова бёдра, колени, холодное прикосновение пола, на миг оторваться от гладкой кожи и запустить пальцы в пахнущие травами и какой-то химией волосы. Ему казалось, что удары бёдер о бёдра, сбившееся дыхание и щёлканье цепочки о батарею разносятся на весь склад, на весь мир, но было уже плевать. Он покрывал поцелуями и укусами спину, шею, горло. Лестрейд толкнулся последний раз, одновременно двинув рукой, и кончил, чувствуя, как по телу Шерлока прошла сладкая судорога, как из его члена брызнуло семя. Инспектор лениво обвёл пальцами один из следов, оставлены на спине, ближе к плечу, потом снова погрузил пальцы в упругий шёлк волос, развернул Шерлока к себе и впервые поцеловал в губы.

- А я-то, дурак, думал, что мне хватит простых слов, - улыбнулся Лестрейд, зарывшись носом в волнистые пряди. - Как тебе в голову пришло?

- Ну… С Майкрофтом обычно такое помогает… - лениво потягиваясь, промурлыкал Шерлок.

Лестрейда прошиб холодный пот. Кажется, желая вразумить Шерлока, он только глубже увяз. Прижав пискнувшего от неожиданности детектива к батарее, он вернул на место кляп и отскочил подальше, уворачиваясь от пытающейся лягнуть босой ноги.

«Сволочь», - ясно читалось во взгляде Шерлока.

- Не вижу я истинного раскаяния, - Лестрейд быстро поправил одежду. - Посиди-ка ты подумай, пока тебя не найдут… хм… более официально.


End file.
